Christmas Eve Couple at Ichigo Sha
by Tie Feiyan
Summary: Amane and Hikari have been forced politely into accepting a prize from the Student council to spend a romantic night together. Will the new Etoile couple act upon their pent up feelings? Please R&R, first time with Yuri here . Normal disclamer.


Amane stood staring out over the vast expanse of the Maiden's Garden, listening to the sounds of the other students continuing the celebrations. A crisp wind rustled the tree branches around Strawberry Dorms and breath frosted in front the students' faces as they breathed. Glancing up the sky, Amane figured there would likely be snow later. Though hopefully not before the fireworks began, something she was actually looking forward to this year.

Hearing a door open, Amane turned away from the window to gaze at the beauty emerging from the bathroom. Wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, her hair still tied up from her bath, Hikari looked incredibly cute in Amane's eyes. Smiling gently, Amane leaned against the desk, content to just watch Hikari. The younger girl seemed unaware, at first, of Amane's gaze. As she moved from the bathroom she suddenly caught sight of the Prince of Spica's gaze.

"A-Amane-senpai?!" Hikari gasped, her face blushing a light red. Her hands went to her chest, pulling the robe tighter around her.

Amane smiled at how adorable Hikari was.

"Do you feel better now, Hikari?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hikari said, sitting down on the edge of the huge king sized bed.

Amane sighed, remembering how tense Hikari had been earlier in the day. As part of this years Christmas celebrations, the student council had come up with a competition for couples who wanted to express their love. It was a simple luck of the draw competition, where over a period of two weeks couples dropped their names into a box. At the end of the two weeks, the Student council members drew out a set of names and proclaimed that couple the winners. The prize was to spend Christmas Eve in the prestigious "Couples Suit" at the very top of Strawberry Dorms. When this room had magically appeared, Amane had no idea. She also had no idea of how Hikari's and her names got into the draw. She suspected the devious Spica Student Council President, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She and Hikari had practically been forced into the prize, which had been the cause for Hikari's earlier tension.

They had been the _Etolie _couple for a few months now, but nothing had happened since the night in the stable house. They both knew they loved each other unconditionally but Amane sensed that Hikari wasn't ready to take it further again. Amane respected that and kept her distance, offering love and comfort where needed.

The Prince came out of her daze at a slight sniffling sound. Blinking, her eyes settled on Hikari, whose shoulders were shaking slightly, her hands were drawn tightly into her chest, a knuckle resting against her lips. Frowning slightly Amane moved towards the bed and sat down next to the younger girl.

"Hikari?" she asked, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, her frown deepening when she felt that Hikari was trembling.

"Hikari," Amane said, turning the girl towards her.

Hikari kept her head bowed, and Amane now noticed tears were dripping down the young girls' cheeks.

"Hey," Amane whispered, raising Hikari's chin with her finger. The sight that met her tore at her heart. Hikari's face was flushed and her eyes glistened with tears. She sniffled.

"What's wrong? Please Hikari tell me, I hate to see you like this." Amane pleaded.

Hikari sniffed and lowered her head again. "I-I'm sorry Amane-senpai, I was just…" she broke off swallowing more tears.

Amane's brow wrinkled in worry and she reached up and wiped Hikari's tears away with her finger.

"Please don't cry," she said, and pulled Hikari against her chest, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

Hikari almost immediately calmed down in Amane's arms, her sniffles stopped and she let out a shaky breath.

"Forgive me, Amane-senpai. " She said quietly, "I was so worried about tonight, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or what you want me to do, I just got scared…" she trailed off, sniffing again.

Amane tightened her hold on the younger girl, rubbing her back gently.

"Hikari, you aren't supposed to do anything and I don't expect you to. We're just here because the student council made us stay here. You don't have to worry I'm not going to do anything to you." Amane said vehemently.

Hikari drew in a sharp breath and clutched Amane's shirt tightly, "B-but I thought I would be ready tonight…"

Amane pulled back and looked at Hikari, confused.

"I-I thought that I would be…ready for you tonight Amane-senpai…I-"

Amane cut her off, "What are you saying?" She asked, resting her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

Hikari sniffed, tears welling in her eyes, "I-I wanted to be ready for you to…but I got scared and worried about many things. Now you must think me such a disappointment…" Hikari's speech was broken and laced with tears as she tried to convey her feelings and keep from sobbing.

"Oh Hikari," Amane grabbed the crying angel and pulled her close, folding her arms around her slight shoulders and resting her cheek on Hikari's hair, "How could I ever think that of you. You are so gentle and cute. I would never expect anything of you that you weren't ready for. However," the prince pulled back from her angel, moving her hand to Hikari's chin gently, "if you think you are ready, allow me to show you how precious you are to me."

"Amane-senpai," Hikari breathed as Amane leaned in and kissed her gently. She let out a small moan as the prince caressed her lips lovingly.

"Let me show you…" Amane whispered, pulling away and kissing Hikari's eye lids, her nose, forehead and finally her mouth again. She ran her tongue over Hikari's bottom lip, requesting entrance.

The sensation startled Hikari and she opened her mouth, allowing Amane to slip her tongue in and explore. The _Cadette _moaned softly, clutching the Prince's shirt.

Amane broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her angel. Hikari's face was flushed and her eyes seemed unfocused. Amane blushed slightly, embarrassed at her behaviour.

"Hikari?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you ok?"

Hikari's eyes focused on her prince, she nodded.

"Is it ok, if I go further?" Amane asked brushing some hair out of Hikari's face.

Hikari's eyes filled with tears again and she threw herself into Amane's arms. "Amane-senpai!" She sobbed, "Please, please show me." She finished in an unsure whisper.

Amane chuckled softly, pushing her princess back and undoing her hair so it fell down around her shoulders.

"You're so cute," she said, resting her hand gently on Hikari's neck and drawing her in for another kiss.

Hikari moaned lightly, this kiss was much more passionate that the last. Amane teased her lips softly, slipping her tongue inside again and dancing with her own. The action left Hikari gasping, her body trembling and hot.

Amane smiled, reaching out to part the younger girls robe, sliding it down her shoulders, so it pooled at her waist. Hikari blushed, raising her arms to cover herself.

"Hikari," Amane said gently, she took Hikari's hands in her own and guided them to her own shirt. "Don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful."

Hikari looked up into her prince's eyes, finding warmth and love. She looked back at her own hands.

"I wouldn't want you to be the only one," Amane said, bringing one hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "We will share this together."

Hikari felt tears in her eyes again, although she smiled. Amane-senpai was such a wonderful person, so caring and thoughtful of her feelings. Her hands shaking slightly, Hikari began to unbutton the _Ainee's_ dress shirt. When her shirt fell open, Hikari stared at Amane's bra-covered breasts for a moment before, with shaking hands, she unclasped the bra.

"Amane-senpai" she whispered, her cheeks flushed pink, "You are so wonderful… "

Amane's breath caught as small hands reached up and gently caressed her breasts. Hikari's touch was hesitant and light, but all the same, it ignited a fire inside Amane that likes that she had never experienced.

"Hikari," she rasped, grabbing the small hands and leaning forward to kiss her angel.

Hikari squeaked slightly when Amane's hand rose to fondle her own breast. She trembled as the older girl ran her fingers gently around the edge of both mounds, scraping lightly at the side with her finger nails.

"Mmm, ahahaha…" Hikari broke the kiss with a light giggle, "Amane-senpai, that tickles." She squirmed when Amane ran her fingertips lightly down her sides to her hips and back again.

"You're so cute," Amane chuckled and pushed Hikari onto her back upon the bed and brought her lips to the girl's neck.

"Mmmm." Hikari moaned as the Spica prince attacked the sensitive skin beneath her ear with licks and light kisses.

Amane smiled against Hikari's soft skin, trailing her lips down to the sensitive junction of the neck and shoulder. She sucked lightly there, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure coming from the girl under her. She moved her hands to Hikari's breasts again, cupping them and massaging gently.

"Ahh…haah!" Hikari gasped, her body squirming slightly.

"Does that feel good?" Amane asked, raising her head.

Hikari could only nod. Amane smirked slightly and let her thumbs ghost over Hikari's small nipples.

"AHH! Amane-senpai!" Hikari gasped, arching her back slightly.

Amane smiled repeating the action and bringing forth a similar response. Her Hikari was incredibly sensitive. She continued to tease the small buds, rolling them softly between thumb and forefinger and flicking them with her thumb, until they hardened into little peaks.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari gasped her small hands clutching at the comforter, "P-please st-stop…"

Amane looked up at Hikari, her hands stalling. "What's wrong Hikari? Am I hurting you??" She asked worriedly.

It took a moment for Hikari to find her voice and clear her pleasure crazed senses enough to speak.

"No, its just…" she broke off blushing.

"Hikari?"

"It-it feels so good, I was a little surprised…" Hikari blushed and looked into Amane's eyes.

The Spica Prince smiled lovingly down at her angel, and kissed her lightly.

"So you don't mind when I do this?" she asked rubbing Hikari's breasts again. Hikari yelped but nodded.

"And this?" Amane rolled Hikari's sensitive nipples between her fingers again.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari squealed, arching her back into the _Ainee's _touch.

"You're very sensitive, Hikari." Amane said kissing the young girls trembling lips, teasing the young girl's nipples harder.

"A-Amane-senpai ah!" Hikari gasped, "I-it feels so good, its hot, my body is so hot!" she whimpered, not understanding the feelings shooting through her body.

"Relax Hikari," Amane whispered, kissing the girls ear. One of her hands began to travel down the girl's body, stopping to circle her navel.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari yelped, squirming away from the teasing finger, "It's so hot… I feel hot…"

"Down here?" Amane inquired, moving her hand down to the juncture between Hikari's thighs, and stroked her finger, ever so softly, down her cleft.

"AH! Ye-yes!" Hikari gasped her body stiffening.

Amane continued this several times, before slipping her index finger inside Hikari's outer lips and stroking gently. This caused Hikari to let out a loud moan and arch her back. Sweat broke out over her body and tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"Ahh..aahn ah! Amane-senpai, please, don't…" Hikari moaned sweetly.

"Why Hikari-chan?" Amane teased slightly, "you're so wet here, it must feel good." To prove her point, Amane teased the bundle of nerves at the top of Hikari's sex gently.

"AH! Amane….senpai!" Hikari yelped and tossed her head from side to side as her prince's finger continued to tease her.

Hikari's sweet cries caused Amane's own passions to ignite, but she refrained from acting upon them. She wanted her angel to feel the most pleasure possible by her hand.

Hikari moaned and squirmed. The feeling of Amane's finger rubbing her core was driving her crazy. She had never felt anything so amazing in her whole life.

"Amane-senpai," she gasped, "I feel…I feel something, coming.." her voice trembled.

Amane smiled at the younger girl, continuing her ministrations, "Shh, Hikari it's ok, just relax and feel." She said gently, moving her free hand to fondle Hikari's breasts again.

This continued for about ten minutes, with Amane poised beside Hikari, her hands bringing the young girl to new heights of pleasure with every stroke.

"A-Amane-senpai! Something's happening, something!" Hikari gasped as her pleasure spiked.

Spica's Prince watched her angel lovingly, as she continued to pleasure her towards the edge and over it. Spasms rocked Hikari's small body as her first orgasm passed and Amane pushed her into her next. She cried out, her body arching off the bed, her hands clutched desperately at the comforter. As she came down from her ecstasy the Cadette panted and squirmed slightly in the pleasurable aftermath.

"Hikari," Amane whispered, stroking some damp hair off the younger girls face, "was that your first time??"

When Hikari nodded, her face flushed with embarrassment, Amane couldn't help but hug her angel to her.

"You are so cute. "She muttered, pulling back and removing her pants.

"Amane-senpai?" Hikari asked hesitantly.

"Hikari, let me show you how we can be together?" Amane asked, stroking Hikari's cheek.

Hikari gazed at her lover in wonder. Amane-senpai was so good to her, she didn't take, only sought permission. She nodded once reaching out her arms. Amane smiled and began kissing Hikari all over, awakening the heat inside her once again.

"Amane-senpai…" Hikari moaned, wrapping her arms around Amane's neck.

Amane lowered her body so it covered Hikari's. Placing herself between the Cadette's spread legs, she began to grind slowly against her angel. Hikari moaned in response, tossing her head back and allowing Amane to kiss and suck on her pale neck.

"Amane-senpai." She whimpered, clutching at the older girl's back.

"Hikari," Amane murmured, thrusting a little more forcefully, "I love you."

"A-Amane-senpai," Hikari felt tears well in her eyes, "Me too!"

Amane smiled and continue to move, stimulating them both to climax. As they reached the peak together, she wrapped her arms securely around Hikari and kissed her soundly.

Afterwards they lay together, Hikari tucked comfortably under Amane's chin, snuggled against her chest. Amane was running her fingers along Hikari's upper arm gently.

"That was amazing," Amane mused quietly.

Hikari nodded, cuddling closer to Amane's warmth.

"Hikari?" Amane glanced down at the younger girl, "Are you ok? You so quiet."

"Mmm," Hikari nodded. After a while she added, "Did you really mean what you said, Amane-senpai?"

"Hmm?" Amane leant back slightly to look at Hikari's face.

"When you said you loved me." Hikari said in a small voice as if she were scared it would make it untrue.

Amane smiled warmly at the young girl, pulling her close and kissing her temple softly.

"Of course I did, I love you so much." She whispered.

Hikari smiled, blushing, as she breathed in Amane's scent, "I love you too, Amane-senpai."

Amane blushed slightly, and stared into Hikari's eyes. She lent down and kissed her lightly, "We should sleep now. You must be tired." She said, running her hand through Hikari's silk like hair.

"Promise you'll be here?" Hikari asked, looking up.

"Of course," Amane replied, "I'll always be here."

With that the _Etoile _couple slipped off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. They completely missed the fireworks.


End file.
